


"In the end, you’re measured not by how much you undertake but by what you finally accomplish."

by gingersoul, RTships



Category: My Chemical Romance, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Bestiality, Comic Con, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Frogs, Gen, Glory Hole, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Vore, Yaoi, Yuri, frog gerard, frog legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersoul/pseuds/gingersoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/pseuds/RTships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six long years, two soul mates are reunited under strange circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In the end, you’re measured not by how much you undertake but by what you finally accomplish."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic. No negative comments pls and i dont have a beta so my mistakes are my own :)

characters/ rebecac suger/misha colliins/gerald way

 

fuck dog!  
rebbeca sugar had tofuck dog pee b4 her comuccin fuck dog  
panel about how vore is actually vore inherently LGBT so she wenvore t into the bathroom and vore saw a whole in the wall. “what the fuck dog ” said rebecca sugar, “why”

On the other end of the stall was a 2foot tall gerald way. “Hey big ol boy” he screamed. His voice is high pitched like a very small shoe. He climed up the sie of the wall using his frog-like hands and stuck his entire head though the hole. “Better get succin’”

Fuc  
Gerarld weigh was pulled through the wall by the sheer power of Rebca’s succing eyes.”ur good at sucinf” he said. “thx” said rebbeca. misha collins cme in and he had an iphone playing Christian rock and held a flashlight behind his head so he looked like he had a halo “hey motherfuckrs” he said. 

“Is that MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMISHAN collin s!!!!” recener screamed ta the top of her tiny, 6 cm lungs.

“Haha heck yeah my budes” masha yelled… the entire comic con shook bc he was 189 feet tall. Pretty big. Why does he fit in a bathriim,  
‘  
“Jeez louise!!” gerald yelled, jumping out of roboca’s eyes and running over to msiab colluns. He gave misha a big ol hug before startinf to make out with him passionatly.

“My love,” gerald whispered sinsully, “its been 6 years…”

 

rebbecca watchedf silently in the background and she kinda thought it was hot and then she remmebered her vore panel wa in five minutes but mishca was bloocking the door. so obviously the best solution was the vore mishha colons. rebiaca unhinged her jaw and ate himmn pretty easily becz he was short. misha was so srprised (but not bad surprised he was kinda in to it) and gerrad tried to run away and go back through the hole

rebbeca then realized that eating people was proabbly illegal and she should get rid of all witnesses

 

Gerald was already half way out the window. His stubby, toad-like arms gripping at the wall.

“WOooOOooOah there buddy,” robot screamed, grabbing the dick-sized man by one of his three frog-like legs. “Its time to d-d-d--d-d-duel!” 

Rebacs licked gerald’s ass before swallowing him ehole “a good time” gerald said. Secretly, he had always been into cannabalism. So this was really tunrning him on a lot (authors note: comment if ur jerkin urr fo this ;) )

“hi gerard” misha said. the christian rock was still playing and he still had the flashlight soo thye vcoold see, it was some song about god being good or smthing. “hi michael” herald said. “miy name is misha” misha said. “michael we’re about to die I don’t really care what ur namme is”

“Y’know ;0” masha said seductievevely. “Htis stoach acid,,, makes,,, pretty good,, lube… ;)” 

“What the fuck. Why the fuck yould you think that. What the acctual fuck” 

“Its a lil kinky know bud. This is a kink, u know that right?? Its called vore its a really big thing”

 

“What the fuck”  
Misha slapped some stomach acid on his dick. “Okay ^^ chart so i wanna tope”  
“fine whatever if it;ll make you shut up” misha started heckn his booty and g thought about all the times he had tweeted jokes abot his butt. fwould he ever be abl to tweet a joke about his butt again? “”My Asshoe!” he screamedsuddely screamed, “It’s burning up!!! Hey!!! I love that song by the Jonas Brothers!””

“What the fuck is going on in there” rebecca murmured, feeling and hearing the tiny moans from within her stomach all throughout her body. “What the actual fuck. Theyre having sex inside of me. Can i get pregnant fromthis??? Would the baby be tiny???”

Ribbit shut the fuck up as someone called her. It was Garnet. 

“wait are you a really good cosplayer or”  
“no im actually garnet like the real garnet from the show and it was mena of you to vore those twoow people. vfor that i have to vore you”  
“what the fuck” rebecca said  
“hammurabai’s code motherfucker” Grant said. she gem shapeshifting ed into herself but she had an alligator head and then she vored rebecca. gerald and math were too buzy fucking to realize they had just gotten double-vored, it’s like vored but double

rnet scream“We dont deserve fuck dogs” garnet screamed at the tpo of her lungs. 

Erveryine looked at her and yelled. 

GANRET”  
Gareld, misha and rebecca yelled loud loud , glaring at her.

“Its true”

 

“Then why did u eat a dog” misga said. Inside of garnet’s stomahc was 12 live dogs. 

“Im so tired”

THE END.

[drawin](http://imgur.com/1Nw4X85)   
[draw](http://imgur.com/YkiITt1)   
[Lgdfg](http://imgur.com/AEOTvFa)   
[jfdt](http://imgur.com/5LgCrpx)   
[oooo](http://imgur.com/ZZdFdul)   
[death](http://imgur.com/w5Koi9D)   
[kjsfdhs](http://imgur.com/TiPRb9g)   
[gishwhes](http://imgur.com/EHnP1XM)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
